


I dunno I'm bored

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	I dunno I'm bored

She screamed, her voice so loud within the tunnel it hurt her own ears. Instead of deterring it, the huge white claws struck the wall faster, ripping large chunks of pure rock. At first she didn't know if the scrabbling she was hearing was someone coming to help, but now? With how viciously it was tearing through the earth itself? She definitely decided it was something she didn't want to see. Thankful now for the claustrophobic tunnels, which were far to small for the huge creature to enter, she turn and ran. Her hot breath fogged in the air, coming it in staccato pants. With her hands she shoved herself off from the rough walls, her legs pumping as fast as she could risk, the darkness clouding her vision, trying to blind her.

She tried to ignore the steady pounding behind her, the large crunches as more stone was carelessly destroyed in the beast's eagerness to reach her. She was forced to slow as cracks formed in the tunnel, dust thickening the air making it hard for her to breath. Gasping desperately, she nearly screamed in frustration, having to very quickly make up her mind. Would she go down the left path, or the right? Which one was to freedom? The rock-destroying claws grew near at astonishing rates, leaving her no time to decide. Throwing herself down the left side away from the loudest of the drilling, she picked up her speed. Darting around potential trip hazards and clambering through the tunnel, her heart nearly fell out of her chest as she noticed the tunnel shrinking. She slowed, trying to keep up her speed but being unable, the tighter spaces leaver her to attempt to slither around like an Ekans. 

Yet the creature didn't pause, the earth shattering claws ripping its way through the stone like it was melted butter. Turning to look behind, she saw a glimpse of huge powerful blood red pincers her horror jumping significantly at the sheer raw strength the pokemon contained. She knew she had no chance to think, no time to choose the safest option. She threw herself through the tunnel, twisting her body as she wiggled with the need to survive. The rocks dug into her rough clothes, keeping her skin safe from the wicked sharp edges as she worked herself through the too small hole. She could feel the earth rumbling around her, as if it too was shaking in fear as the creature was nearly upon her. She pushed against the ground, kicking wildly, pure unfiltered relief swelling in her chest as she freed herself, scrambling back up to dart off again. However, as she got up from the rocky floor, feet aching, her positivity was drained dry. Inside was not a tunnel to freedom, not a way to escape. Inside was a giant carved out space, distinct claw marks, like the ones that was chasing her, littering the jagged walls. 

FUCK she thought. FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK. How the HELL was she going to get out? All her pokemon had fainted, and the few items she had were gone as she dropped her bag to trade for speed.


End file.
